Married with kids for three months
by eggerts1
Summary: Chad and Sonny get patnered up for the marraige project at school. what will happen? Love? Did I mention that Zora will be with them too? CHANNY! rated T for mild launguage and possibly future chapters
1. Chapter 1

HEY PEOPLE!! AS SAD AS THIS IS I DONTOWM SWAC :( I KNOW SAD. ANYWHO... READ!!! ILL UPDATE SOON! BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

* * *

Sonny's POV

On this not so sunny day, I ran into health class thirty seconds after the bell rang. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I'm late! I'll- oh Ms. Bitterman isn't even here. Never mind" I walked to a desk that contained my best friend Tawni Hart in it. "Did you hear about the new sketch were doing? Its call 'my best friend is an idiot at times!', but I love you anyways." She seemed happy today? Tawni is never so happy. "Tawni, are you okay?" I questioned. Tawni couldn't reply because Ms. Bitterman walked in. "Alright take your seat, I want to get this over with." I had zoned off already, and was looking around the room, until my eyes met a pair of blue ones. That only meant one thing. Chad Dylan Pooper was staring at me. "What?" I mouthed. He smiled and shook his head. "Sonny Monroe, Chad Cooper."

"It's Chad _Dylan_ Cooper." he tried to explain.

"And I don't really care." She sourly replied. He flinched at her retort. "Anyways, you two will be partners."

"For what?"We asked synchronized. Obviously neither of us were play attention.

"The marriage project, they thing I've been explaining for the past ten minutes."

_God do you hate me? I'm sorry, but really?! CHAD!!!_ I thought. Chad gave me a devilish smile showing that he was enjoying my misery. "Now, you will be staying at the guy's house for three months."

"Three months?" I squeaked. More misery adding to my pile. "Ms. Bitterman, I don't think my mom would approve of this." I protested. Ms. Bitterman laughed. Yes, she _laughed_! Scary I know!

"You're mom was the one who suggested this project."

"Might I say I love your mom?!" Tawni chimed in and waved with flirty eyes to Tyler. Yes, she of all people was enjoying this. "Zora, since you twelve, you can pick the group you want to be with." Ms. Bitterman said plainly. Zora put her hand on her chin, thinking deeply. Her eyes met mine and she could tell I was going to suffer if I didn't have anyone. "I'm gonna go with Sonny and Chad, if that's alright." Ms. Bitterman shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. Class is dismissed, you can leave," She pulled out a megaphone. "NOW!" we scrambled out of the class room. "What's up wifey?" Chad said coolly. There was a butterfly in my stomach. WAIT!! A BUTTERFLY!!! Bad sonny! You don't like Chad!!

After we finished our show this week, we told the crowd that we would be taking some time off. They 'booed' but I'm sure they would get over it. I grabbed some things from my dressing room and went to find Zora and Chad. Chad would be easy; he was probably looking at himself in the mirror. Zora, well she's another story. She could be anywhere. "Zora, come on lets go home!" I called as I walked down the halls. I pulled out my phone and hit three, Chad. He's the e only one who would answer his phone no matter what! Okay!!!Get a grip Sonny, your taking to yourself.

"Sonny, can you help me get down?" I looked up and saw Zora hanging from the vent. I grabbed her hips, while putting my phone on my shoulder. Fact number one about me. I am, I repeat, I am not good at multitasking. "CDC here, what's crackin'?" Finally I got Zora down she ran for the prop house. "Zora!" I yelled, she was gone. "Chad just meet me at my dressing room in a couple minutes." I hit end before eve saying goodbye. I ran for the prop house and saw Zora with a stuffed tiger in her arms. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to leave without you." She cooed to it. "Zora, come on." I signaled her towards the door. She listened obediently, and to my surprise Chad was leaning against my door when we got there. "Can we leave know?" Chad asked annoyed. "Yep, but first we need to stop by my house to get my clothes." He walked through the doors to his car, without acknowledging me.

We got to my house when it began to rain. "I'll be right back, Zora come with me I'm sure you're hunger." She nodded. She had shocked me by not saying a word the whole ride. Chad smirked. "And you don't invite me in? I'm coming anyway!" he barged out of the car getting soaked in the process. "Genius." Zora mumbled. I laughed. It was like Chad to be clueless. I got my keys out and ran inside with Zora close behind. We walked up the stairs to find Chad huddled in a ball, lips blue. "Are you cold?" I asked. I wanted to kiss him then his lips won't be so blue. I thought. There I go again!

I unlocked the door and found a note on the counter. _Sonny got a call from the school. Zora's mom brought her stuff over. Love, mom_. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to fetch Zora a snack. Chad was already there making Hot chocolate. "Get something to eat, will you." I said turning on my heels.

When I finished packing I headed down stairs and found Zora and Chad playing chess. "Your gonna die, pooper." Zora challenged. Chad, smart enough to play chess? Not likely. I rolled my eyes. "Come on." Chad jumped up, happy for an excuse.

The car ride was long, causing Zora to fall asleep. She looked so cute asleep. "Sonny, you do know that I live alone. Right?" I gulped, and nodded. "Where here." He informed. I almost did a double take. "Holy shit!" I whispered. This was gonna be a long three months.

* * *

OOOHHHH I LOVE IT!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! LUV YA, EGGERTS1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chad's POV

Sonny looked at me wide eyed. "Y-you l-live here" she stuttered. I rolled my eyes. Does she know who I am? Hollywood's number one actor of our generation for heaven sake! "Yes sonny." I stated. Putting the car in the garage Sonny looked around as if she were in lala land. "How many cars does one person need?!" Sonny exclaimed.

I shrugged, I guess she was right. I never really used the other ones. Just my precious 'King'. I get him cleaned every two days. Sonny and I got out and headed for the door, almost forgetting Zora. "Don't wake her up, she looks really tired." Sonny declared. Her eyes were so cute. Stupid cute. "Just pick her up, okay?" she said going through the door of the house. "Pick her up? Chad Dylan Cooper does not pick people up!" I mumbled. I leaned in the car, pick up Zora and grabbed her tiger. I leaned against the door to close it and went inside. Zora was kinda cute when she was asleep. She looked like a normal twelve year old kid. Stop it Chad, she an evil little random that is probably going to pull a prank on you. My mind told me.

Sonny was pacing in the house, probably lost. "Come with me." I told her. We went up the steps, and went to the first door. "This is my room, so do _not _enter it, okay?" I stated. She giggled, "It's clearly your room, and it's got your name plastered across the door!" she pointed out. I slapped myself mentally, duh Chad! "Anyways, lets continue." I walked across the hall, went in the room and set Zora down. This room was dark blues, greens and reds. I'm sure Zora fit in there quite nicely.

I watched Sonny tuck her in, so motherly, and kiss her on the forehead. She turned around and I smirked at her. "What? I'm her 'mother' for three freckin' months!" she yell-whispered.

"Whatever wifey. Do you want to see your room or not?" she nodded and I lead her out. "It better be yellow, or I'm going to paint it tomorrow." She joked. I wanted to hug her so badly at the moment, for some reason. I opened the door, to reveal exactly what she wanted. Little did she know, I had told the painters to paint it yellow because of her. "Wow, this is so cool!" she shocked me when I was thrown into a hug.

"If you mess this up for me, I'm gonna do something that will make you want to be dead." I gulped and she let go. Note to self, be nice to Sonny. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked her. She thought for a minute, pacing back and forth around the room.

"How about we watch a movie?" she suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Go get one, I'm going to change into my pajamas" she informed. I backed out and ran for my room. Get a scary movie Chad, Sonny is bond to jump into your lap. Yes I was a genius. I found _the Skeleton Key_ and put on my pajamas.

Honestly, this movie was not scary at all. I waltzed down stirs in a rather happy mode. I got some popcorn, and sat down. Sonny came down in yellow PJ'S and fluffy yellow slippers to match. Yes, this would be fun. "Chad, what movie are we watching?" she asked plopping down on the couch. I locked my mouth and threw the key. "Fine." She grumbled.

I put my arm behind her, but she didn't notice. Come on Sonny! I'm doing my best! About half way through the movie, Sony was scrunched in a ball, peeking her eyes through her hands.

"Sonny, relax." I said. She looked up once more, screamed and landed in my lap. Score!!! "It's okay, I'm here." I cooed. She looked up at me, our eyes connecting; we drew closer and closer, our noses touched, "Hey, can I have a glass of water?" Zora asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sonny flinched, now noticing Zora had appeared. "Sure." Sonny said, breaking our moment. WE WERE SO CLOSE! I wanted to yell. Sonny tried to get but couldn't. "Chad, do you mind letting go?" Sonny asked. I let go and went upstairs "Goodnight." I called.

"Goodnight, huby." Sonny called back. Yes, she knew how to cheer people up.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE! TO BAD FOR ME, BUT I DONT OWN SWAC! I WITH I DID SSOOO BAD! ANYWHO, READ AND ENJOY!! REVIEW TOO. TELL ME IF IT SUCKS I DONT CARE, ILL MAKE IT BETTER, JUST FOR YOU!

* * *

Sonny's POV

I woke up feeling devious. I jumped out of bed and ran for Chad's room. I know he said don't come in, but I did anyways. I yanked the door open and ran for his bed. He grumbled something but I didn't know what so I just started to jump. "Chaddy! Wake up!!" I yelled playfully. I turned on his stomach, face in the pillow. "Sonny, not know." He muffled in the pillow. I rolled my eyes and started jumping again.

He finally lost it and grabbed me by the waist. My legs were around his waist and our faces were close. I smiled and put my head in my hands; making is so that my elbows were going into his chest. "Why so grumpy today?" I asked. He smirked.

"Are you falling for me Monroe?" I blushed, I wanted to say yes but that is not a good idea, it would just boost his ego. "No, you pulled me down." I responded. Good save.

"So you don't mind if I do this?" he moved his hands up and down my back. It felt so good, but I held my moan. I shook my head. "Do _you _mind if I do this?" I put my hand in his hair and he immediately grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch the locks wifey." I laughed and rolled off him. I slowly entered Zora's room to find her building something. "Whatcha doing kiddo?" I asked. She jumped hearing my voice then faced me.

"I'm making a new cold-cut catapult."

"Okay, I'm going to make breakfast." She nodded and I left. I went downstairs, found some eggs and started cooking. Next I found some pancake batter. "Sonny, Chad took my drill!" Zora yelled from upstairs. I huffed. "Chad Dylan Cooper, give the girl back her drill!" I shouted back. It went quiet and then I heard crying. I turned off the stove, and marched up the steps. "Chad, what did you do?" I asked. Zora was in Chad's arms crying and holding her arm. I rushed over "Zora baby, are you alright?" she shook her head and smacked Chad in the face. I tried not to laugh but she caught on and started laughing herself. "Ha ha very funny." Zora moved her hand, revealing a large purple bruise.

"Chad! What were you doing!" I grabbed Zora from him and walked downstairs. I set her on the counter and got a bag of ice. Chad came downstairs, "Sonny, it was an accident. She was going for the drill thingy and hit her arm. Don't be mad please." His blue eyes stole my heart and I nodded.

"Okay, fine. But only this the rest are your fault." He smiled and went back upstairs. I went back to cooking and Zora went to watch Saturday cartoons. I finished cooking when Chad came down in his bathing suit. "Why?" I asked pointing to his trunks.

"Were going to the beach, now give me some pancakes women!" I handed him a plate and called Zora over. We ate in pleasure of the delicious pancakes and eggs. "Go get changed." Chad commanded. Zora and I jumped up and went to our rooms.

I put on my favorite yellow bathing suit and packed a bag for the beach. Zora came in, "Sonny, would it be alright if I pushed Chad in the water?" I laughed, and nodded. She skipped out, and Chad came in. "There is this new thing called knocking." I informed. He rolled his eyes and sat on my bed. "Do you need something?" I asked he shrugged and keep staring at me.

"I like your bathing suit." He stated.

"Alright, out!" I pointed to the door. He put his hands up in defeat and went and leaned against the door frame. "You know-"he started. I smiled at him and closed the door in his face. I found a strapless cover up, my sunglasses, and took a look in the mirror. I looked good! "Sonny let's go!" Chad yelled. Always so impatient! I walked out and headed for the garage. Chad whistled at me. "Who's falling for who?" I questioned. He blushed. Why can't boys just confess?

* * *

REVIEW PLZ!!! LUV YA, eggerts1


	4. Chapter 4

TEHE! SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED :( I HAD TO FINISH A PROJECT. BUT ILL KEEP UPDATING IF YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!! THIS MAKES ME SAD BUT I DONT OWN SWAC :( POOPY! OH WELL ILL GET OVER IT!

* * *

Sonny's POV

Of course the beach was crowded and one of us was bound to be recognized. "Now what?" Zora asked. Chad shrugged," We could just let them be in awe over my awesomeness." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Yeah sure let's do that." I wiped away the tears from laughing.

I got out of the car, fixed my cover up and made sure my sunglasses were in place. Zora on the other hand just got out and ran for the water. "Zora, come back here! You need sunscreen." She stopped, put up her hands and marched back.

"Fine." She grumbled. I let Chad carry all the stuff while I ran around trying to find a spot.

"here." I pointed. It was great! It was close to the ocean, had some shade, and best of all had and ice cream stand right down the boardwalk.

"Finally!" Chad threw the stuff down and stretched his arms. I put sunscreen on Zora, well tried to because she wouldn't stand still. At last I finished and she ran for the water. I turned to Chad. "Your next, lay down." He laid down took his shirt off.

God! Might I say that guy has got abs! I forced myself to look away. I knelt next to him and put the sunscreen on. I worked my way through every part of his back and I swear I heard him moan.

I finished and he looked at me. "Your turn." My eyes got wide. If I could barely make it through this morning's back rub, how will I get through this?

I laid down and felt his hands on my back. After about five minutes of this I had to speak up. "Um Chad, are you done?" he lifted his hands up.

"Yeah, sorry I got carried away." I smiled, and he smirked.

"It's okay it felt good." He smiled victoriously and picked me up. "Oh my god! Chad put me down!" I screamed. Heads turned and we didn't have our sunglasses on. I panicked so I grabbed his chin and put his lips to mine.

That would hide our faces, for now. Chad kissed me back until I had to breathe. "I knew you loved me Monroe."

"That was a cover so no one saw our faces smart one. Plus I wasn't kissing you, you were kissing me."Zora came back shivering.

"It's-s-s r-rea-ally c-cc-cold." Chad let go of me and I got Zora a towel.

Chad finally convinced me to go into the water; actually he picked me up and dropped me in.

"T-thanks." I said shivering. He frowned.

"Are you okay? Is it really that cold?" I nodded and he wrapped arms around me. It was awkward at first but I got over it. Soon I was warm and shrugged him off to go help Zora, who was making a giant sand castle now. "Okay, I need the main moat to be six inches deep and one foot wide." She commanded. I gave her the 'are you crazy' look.

"Oh, I'm getting carried away aren't I." she asked sheepishly. I nodded. "Okay you build the castle ill build the moat." We began working, only to become surrounded by people. Finally I finished and stepped back to admire my work.

It had to be the best sand castle I had ever made. "OMG! IT'S SONNY MONROE!" I heard someone yell. Everyone rushed towards Zora and I shoving paper into our faces. Chad was laying in the shade laughing at us.

After all the papers had been signed we packed up to go home. "Well, that was fun." I said. Chad was smiling at me, I shrugged. "What?" he shook his head and walked to the car. But thanks to Zora, as soon as he opened the door, he was covered from head to toe in silly spray. "Sonny!" he roared.

I fell on the ground laughing. H came over and saw me laughing and lightened up. "You just wait Monroe." He warned.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!! REVIEW! LUV YA, eggerts1


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN LIKE 4 MONTHS! ILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES! PS I DONT OWN ANYTHING D:**

* * *

Chad's POV

I was covered from head to toe with silly string. Sonny was dying of laughter; I couldn't help but chuckle too. Sonny's laughter was affective! So, were do I stand in my relationship with Sonny? I like her, nope that's defiantly lying, I _love_ her. As in I want to be with her forever, never letting her go. I want to be the one to sleep next to her, and wake up smelling her coconut scented hair. Wow I sound desperate!

When Sonny finally stopped laughing, we went home. I took a shower, but the stupid silly string wouldn't come out. I walk over to Sonny's room, "That's not the worst I can do. Watch yourself chip." Zora's voice traveled down the hallway even though she was nowhere to be seen. That scared the hell out of me! "Zora, don't do that!" I call, looking around for her. Sonny peeked her head out of the door.

"Oh, hey, do you need something." She asked in a perky voice, yet another reason to love her. "Yeah, could you help me get this silly string out of my hair?" she smiles weakly,

"Uh, ye-ah" I walk into her room, she had moved stuff around and made herself comfortable, "I hope you don't mind…" I shook my head,

"Whatever makes you comfortable." She nods, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, pulling chair up with her. I sit down in the chair, bracing myself for what was going to happen next. Sonny began pulling her fingers through my hair; I tried my best not to groan. Her fingers massages my head, making me become drowse. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up to see I was in bed. I felt stupid for thinking Sonny actually did that, but then I realize I have my arms wrapped around something. Its smells like… COCONUTS! The thing was Sonny! Shit, she's gonna think I'm a perv! Shit, shit, shit, "Chad, I love you." I hear her mumble. I look down at her, seeing she's asleep. "I love you too, Sonny." I whisper in her ear.

"What did you just say?" she says, now she's awake. I panic,

"Uh, I love me?" that's the best you could do! Think Chad think!

"Okay, well I love you too." Then she kissed me, this time full of love and confusion. Did she just? "Did you just, kiss me?" I ask so very confused. She nods and blushes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to something just came over me." I laugh and kiss her. She doesn't do anything at first, but then our tongues are battling, making me feel so good.

"Sonny, can I," Zora walks into the room, "oh _EW_, you're eating each other's face!" Sonny blushes deep red, and gets up. She and Zora walk out of the room, well Sonny was more like shoving her out of the room as she refused to move. I lay there for a while. That was amazing. Just like that. Nothing complicated.

It felt amazing and I want more, ugh hormones. Sonny came in rushing around. I got up and stretch.

Sonny's POV

Oh. My. Chad. I can't believe I just did that! It was amazing! Tawni's gonna flip! But now I had to get ready, Zora had Cello practice and I was nowhere near ready. It didn't help that Chad got up and stretched, you could see every muscle in his body, I realized I was staring and went back to getting ready. I felt two warm arms come around my waist making me jump. Chad chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. I shivered, "Chad, honey not now." He didn't move.

He started planting kisses down my neck making me lean into him. "Chad, I really need to go." I say tilting my head back, so I was look at him in the face. He smiles and kisses my lips gently. "Fine, but be back soon." He says. As soon as he lets go I feel cold.

After I convinced Zora that she couldn't bring her snake with, we made it there just in time. When we were driving home I got a call. "Hello, Ms. Monroe, we have Jessi Lancaster at the local hospital, we were informed that you were watching over her daughter?"

"Yes, that's correct, is she alright?"

"Well, no. she got into a bad accident, we're afraid she's not going live through surgery, I'm very sorry." They hung up, leaving me in shock. I continued home without saying a word. "Sonny who was on the phone?" Zora asked. I take a deep breath.

"Zora that was the hospital. I'm afraid your mom has got into an accident. She's not going to make it." I glance at her. She's looking down, sniffling. "Honey, I'm really sorry." She looks up and smiles, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." A lone tear falls from her eye and soon they're flowing. We get home and she refused to get out of the car. I lean in the car and pick her up, she seemed like a little kid with her legs wrapped around my waist, crying.

Chad came down, hearing her crying. He looks at me with concerned eyes; I give him a look saying 'not now' and he nods. I put her on the couch, "Zora, it's going to be okay, I'm here for you." I say while hugging her. She cries into my shoulder, her whole body raking with sobs. Chad sits on the other side of her and puts and arm around her.

"Zora, do you want to tell me what happened?" she breathed unevenly but nodded. "m-m-mmy m-m-om died." She rolled up into a ball, crying more; Chad pulled her up onto his lap and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and gave Chad a hug. He stroked her hair, mouthing the words, 'get my phone please.' I nod and run up the stairs.

I come back and give Chad his phone, he dials a number, "hey it Chad Dylan Cooper, I was wondering if I could speak with Jessi Lancaster? Alright thank you." He handed the phone to Zora, wiping her cheeks of before she pressed the phone to them. She listens and whispered things that were hard to make out.

After about thirty minutes Zora hung up and began breathing deeply. "She told me she loved me, and not to worry because I would see her in heaven one day." She whispered. I look at her, "Yes, you will see her again someday." I assure her.

* * *

**SORRY, I DONT WANT THIS STORY TO BE SAD BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING. I FEEL SOOOOO BAD FOR ZORA BUT DONT WORRY, CHAD AND SONNY WILL TAKE CARE OF HER. I PROMISE IT WILL BECOME MORE HAPPY LOL, LUV YA! EGGERTS1**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, BUT ILL GET OVER THAT. ILL TRY TO UDATE ASAP, BUT IM GOING TO CEDAR POINT ON SUNDAY AND HAVING PEOPLE COMING OVER FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS SO I DONT KNOW IF ILL HAVE TIME OR NOT! SO SORRY IN ADVANCE, IM SURE ILL UPDATE ON TUESDAY IF I DONT UPDATE SOONER. SO READ AND REVIEW! ps sorry its kinda short, i have writers block :(**

* * *

Chad's POV

I felt bad for Zora; yes CDC does have a heart! I asked her if she wanted to talk to her one last time and she said yes. I was surprised I wasn't crying, when I lost my mom all I could do was cry! Soon Zora fell asleep and I carried her to her room.

I came down stairs; Sonny came up and hugged me. "Chad what are we going to do? Who's her father, who's her guardian? I'm just so confused." Sonny's voice wasn't perky, just soaked in stressed I kissed her hair, "love, all we can do is call her lawyer and figure it out. This is a lot for and eighteen and nineteen year old to figure out." To be honest, ugh, I kind of wanted to have Zora stay with Sonny and I that is if Sonny wants to move in with me. We stayed quiet for a couple minutes,

"Chad, I have to fill the quiet, I love you." She looked up at me, I smiled.

"I love you to Sonny, with all my heart." I put my forehead on hers and kissed her ever so gently. "Chad!" she whined I smiled against her lips,

"I'll kiss you after you answer my question." She nods, not paying attention. "Sonny, do you want to move in with me?" that was a big step, I don't know if we're even dating yet. She smiles so big, "what happens if I say no?"

"Then you don't get a kiss." I smirk. "Then defiantly yes." she smiles even bigger. I kiss her briefly and then scooped her up in my arms. "So, what does this make us?" she asked.

"Together, lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, whipped."

"What was the last on?" I look down,

"Nothing, so you hungry?" she nods and pulled out her phone.

"Let's order pizza, I'm too lazy to cook." She hangs over my arms dramatically. I chuckle and put her down on the couch. She ordered, I didn't care what she got as long as it was food.

The pizza came and I went to answer the door. To my surprise, when I opened it Tawni came in, shoving a pizza box in my face, Tyler strolled in. "Hey, Tawni and I were eating pizza and heard someone screaming about how Sonny Monroe had called them so we just took the order. Well Tawni had to rip it from the girls hands but, whatever." I put the pizza down and grab a piece. Tyler and I start talking.

"Dude, I think I'm whipped." Tyler says with a sigh, glancing at Tawni. I laugh,

"it happened to you to. I know, Sonny's got me." Tyler laughs along with me,

"Anyways, I've got some bad news. You know the little one from so random?"

"Oh Dora?"

"Zora. But anyways, her mom died, I felt so bad for her." I swallow back my tears and he places a hand on my shoulder. "Is she okay?" I nod,

"She's in her room sleeping." We stayed silent, sucking in the tension in the room, it's a hard thing to get over, when someone dies or leaves, you just feel so empty. Until the right person comes along and makes you whole. That's when your life gosh back to normal.

"Sonny's moving in with me." I say breaking the silence that seems to be happening a lot. Tyler nods, "so is Tawni." We didn't really talk, just watched the girls talk.

* * *

**REVIEW! LOVE YOU, EGGERTS1 3**


	7. Chapter 7

THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS AGIAN AND KEEP REVIEWING! I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SUPER LONG.

* * *

Zora's POV

Losing my mom was sad, but it only affected me mentally because of the memories. My mom was abusive. She was always drunk, and most of the time left me somewhere. When I was nine, she left me at Wal-Mart for six hours until someone noticed me and drove me home. My mom yelled at me, and I didn't fight back, I mean, why bother she's drunk anyways.

I still loved her somehow. She is my mom. I just hated to see that she died this way, she always wanted to die of old age, not some freak accident. But I'm sure I'll get over it soon, she's in heaven now.

I walked downstairs to see Tawni talking to Sonny in the living room, and Tyler sitting in the kitchen with Chad. They all stopped talking and looked at me. I paused. Tawni leaned over and whispered something in Sonny's ear. "Hey, Dora, I mean Zora. How did you sleep?" Tyler asks. Can he ever get my name right? I walk down the rest of the steps, dragging my feet into the kitchen, and sit on the empty stool.

"Fine. I guess." I mumble. He resumes his talk with Chad, making me feel awkward just sitting there. The phone rings and I get up to answer it. "Hello, Cooper residence, this is Zora." I say dully.

"Hello Zora, I'm your internee, Jim-"

"Wait, your name is Jim? That's what my tigers name is; wait what's an internee again? I just woke up. My mom was in an accident." He sighs,

"That's why I called; may I speak with an adult?"

"What do you mean? You can't speak with me!" I screech. Chad suddenly appears behind me, gently taking the phone from me. I huff, crossing my arms as I walked into the living room. Sonny opens her arms and I sit on her lap. "Who's Chad speaking to?" she asks. You gotta love Sonny. I mean, she's the _sun_ if you don't love her, you fall out of orbit.

"Jim, my internee." I say grumpily. Sonny nods,

"I'm gonna go talk to him, okay baby?" I stand up and sit next to Tawni, just as Tyler comes in. "I was gonna sit there!" he whines. Tawni puts an arm around me.

"Stop being such a baby Tie." Tawni retorts. I giggle, Tawni can be nice, but that's only if she wants to.

Chad's POV

I listened to Zora yell at someone in the phone, and being as responsible as I am, I took it from her. On the phone was her internee. He was going to tell me about Zora's Guardians, since her dad was in jail for the rest of his life for drug use and dealing, and some sort of murder. All in all, Zora would be scared half to deaf if she lived with him.

Sonny's arms came around my waist, pressing her ear to the phone so she could listen. He told us that her mother had requested us. US! As in me and Sonny, Sonny and I. I nearly dropped the phone, Sonny held my arm for support.

"I'll be over in the morning." He says, hanging up the phone without a goodbye. I groan. Yes I liked the idea; I just couldn't imagine her as my _real_ daughter. Besides the fact that Sonny and I weren't married, it probably wouldn't work.

"So, how exactly will this work?" Sonny asks. I shake my head.

"It's not. He thinks were married or something." Sonny blushes,

"Yeah that would be… um weird. Not that I've imagined us married or anything." She looks down, face completely flushed. "Okay Sunshine, keep saying that." I smirk. Sonny looks up at me, "Is that my new nickname?" I bit my lip, of course I had always liked Sonny, but saying that nickname out loud was like a miracle. "Yes, yes it is." She smiles and hugs me. Wow, Sonny is my girlfriend, it's so new and fun to say.

Later, after the two T's went home, Sonny Zora and I talked about tomorrow. I didn't expect it to be this awkward but it was. "So, they legally want to make you my guardians?" She asks, making sure she was correct.

"Uh, yes. But don't you have Grandparents? I mean, not that we don't want you here." I got really nervous.

"Well, yeah, I think so. But why didn't he ask them then?" Sonny shrugs.

"Maybe, he came to talk to us about the person we send you home with." That's a thought, not a bad one either. "Zora, it's almost twelve, you should go to bed." She nods, gives me and Sonny a hug, and walks upstairs. Sonny sighs deeply and moves over so her head is in my lap. I close my eyes but feel her look at me.

"What's up sunshine?" I say. She smiles and sits up.

"I never did get my kiss after I said yes to staying with you." I smile and kiss her forehead, "That's all your getting for now." She pouts, making it hard to resist. "fine." I cave in, giving her a real kiss. She shifts so she sitting on my lap and grabs my hair, I moan. Sonny smiles against the kiss.

We fit together like to puzzle pieces.

* * *

I had lots of fun in cedar point! thanks for loving this story and the next chapter is gonna be sooooo long becasue thats how much ilove you! :D Luv ya, Eggerts1


	8. Updating info and ideas of the future

**Dear fanfiction,**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating. I really hate having to type this, but I am trying to make the chapter at least twelve pages on Microsoft word. I've been very busy lately.**

**But while I'm at it I have to say this. I HATE when people put these messages up! Ugh I just want to read the story, no offense or anything. LOL I sound like a hypocrite! **

**Anywho, I will have the chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday. Thank you for not giving up on the story, I love you guys!**

**Yours truly, Eggerts1**

**P.S. should I make an avatar the last airbender zutara story, or a twilight team Jacob story, or a creddie story? Hope you don't hate me for liking these couples :P **

**P.S.S. i while make another Channy story, becuase i love then too, but im a little burnt out on them at the moment im having extreme writers block, but im getting better at it. if i do make a Channy story ill have to finish my other stories first.**


	9. Chapter 9

IM ON A ROLL! HAHAHA I GOT OVER MY WRITES BLOCK! HAHAHAHA NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! 3 3

* * *

Sonny's POV

The next day the internee was to come. I was so nervous. The day was agonizingly slow; I woke up at 1:00 AM, fell asleep to the steady beat of Chad's heart, woke up again and decided to take a shower. Even then it was only 4:00 AM. Chad woke up at 6:00 AM, noticing me up and about. "Sonny," he had said, "why are you up? The internee won't be here till one." I ignored him and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Zora's voice came from behind me making me nearly drop the eggs. "Make breakfast." I stated.

"You're worried aren't you?" I nod, "don't worry, we'll be fine." I smile,

"Of course we will Zora." She went to watch TV and I finished making breakfast. Chad came downstairs, "Well, I have good news and bad news." Zora acknowledged him to go on. "Well, tween weekly thinks Sonny and I are getting married." My eyes widened. Now that's embarrassing. "Why? Were like eighteen and nineteen!" he puts a comforting arm around me,

"I know, just relax." I nod, still stunned. "Good news is, Zora gets to stay with her grandparents." I looked at him like he was insane.

"What do you mean? The internee hasn't even come yet!"

"He called me and told me the details. Her grandparents were notified yesterday evening and requested that they take Zora." Zora was grinning. I couldn't help but smile along with her. The doorbell rang, so I went to get it. Big mistake. "Sonny! Is it true that you and Chad are getting married?" a reported yelled. There were flashes of cameras and I felt something warm behind me. Chad came to support me.

"No. it completely fake! We're working on a school project, but we are dating!" Chad yells. They fall silent for a moment, but soon the questions start to fire up again. "That's great, how long has this been going on?" we literally had to shove them out of the house.

My face was deep red. Wow. Chad had really just stood up for me! I'm just so touched! My phone went off, taking me from my thoughts. "Hello?" I ask, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sonny! Kick Chad out of the house and tell him to come to Tyler's house, major GNO tonight." I smile, you see, this is why Tawni is my best friend. I lost touch with Lucy, but she was getting a little annoying with the "OMG CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" thing. "Sure Tawni, ill seduce my boyfriend into going outside and get trampled by paparazzi."

"Okay I'm perfectly happy with that plan! See you later bitch!"

I laugh, "TTYL whore." Tawni laughed one more time and hangs up. I searched the house for Chad, finding him once again trying to play chess with Zora. "Wow who knew that Chad Dylan Cooper owned a chess board?" I say. He smirks,

"Well sonshine, I'm just one smart cookie."

"Who taught you?" I say plopping down in the spare chair next to the board.

"My dad." I nod and watch Zora kick his ass. "That was one game!" he protests before I can say anything. "Before I watch you get your butt kicked again," I choose careful words around Zora, "You're going to Tyler's tonight, and Tawni is come over." He glances at me,

"Okay, but don't burn down the house." I smile at his response and peck him on the cheek. "Good boy." Zora gags in the background. I blush, "Zora, who taught you chess?"

"My grandpa, he's great." I nod exiting the room. I really hope stuff works out for Zora.

At five o'clock I shoved Chad out the door after a quick make out session. Tawni showed up in her pink jeep bouncing around. "The princess has arrived!" She announces. "The princess better get her ass through the door, it freezing!" she giggles, pulling her bag through the cold night. "I just love coming to your house." I gasp, "Who told you?" I ask.

"Tyler, our boyfriends are best friends Sonny, what do you expect?" I crack a smile and soon were laughing.

After I order pizza and get comfortable on the couch Tawni starts up a conversation. "So, Sonny, our birthday is this Friday, we need to throw together a huge party within six days." I nod grabbing a notebook from the computer room. Tawni and I have the same birthday, making our parties bigger and better. "The theme is Black and white. Girls wear black or white dresses, or something dressy. Guys wear black tuxedos or white if they please."

"Tawni it sounds great! We should have it at the new club 'Sonic'! We need to have a photographer that takes black and white pictures, food, drinks, non alcoholic of course. I'm going to get the cake too. And I know exactly what to get you for a present!" she grins,

"Aw bitch, I love you." She hugs me, "Tomorrow we'll get decorations, invitations, and dresses." We laughed all night, eating pizza, and finally falling asleep.

We arrived at the mall, heading to hallmark first. We got 200 invitations, receiving odd glares from the store clerk. I left Zora at home, hoping _she_ wasn't going to burn down the house. Instead of getting decorations, Tawni made the owner of the club to be in charge of it. He had gladly excepted our request as soon as he heard Tawni's name with a "OMG TAWNI HART!" I found it somewhat girly for him to say omg, but the twenty first century is a strange place.

We headed to a dress shop and Tawni found her dress immediately. I smiled at her simplicity. I on the other hand, wasn't so simple. I looked at nearly every dress and couldn't find the right one.

I was looking through the dresses, parting them in large sections. At one point I parted it and a boy popped out. "Hi there! I'm a big fan of yours! Can I have your autograph, and while you're at it can you help me find my mommy?" the little boy asked. I jumped back clutching my heart. The things my fans do! "Sure sweetie." Tawni walked over looking at me, "Sonny can you not wait nine months and stole someone's kid?" I glare at her,

"Tawni Hart! Can I have your autograph too?" she laughed ruffling his hair,

"Of course little boy." She pulled a picture of herself out of her purse and signed it for him. "You carry autograph pictures in your purse?" I asked laughing.

"You never know when you'll need them." she says defensively. I roll my eyes,

"Honey, what does your mommy look like?" the boy was adorable. He had blue eyes and blonde hair; he looked like a mini Chad. "Oh did I say mommy? I don't gots a mommy, I'm looking for Adrienne."I pick him up as we walk out of the store. "Is Adrienne your aunt?"

"No, my person." I stared at him blankly trying to figure out what that meant.

"Are you an orphan sweetie?" he smiles and nods,

"Yes I am. My person Adrienne is over there." He points. A lady in her mid thirties was rushing around looking for him, while the other kids played in the play area. I walk over to her and she smiles, "Oh thank goodness you found him! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. What adoption center is he from?" I had to be nice and do something for them. "North creek. Why?"

"I'm sonny Monroe, this is Tawni Hart, were from _so random!_ Maybe we could come down and read to the kids one day?" the lady smiles bigger if that's even possible. "OH that would be wonderful! The children adore _so random!_" I grin handing her the boy, "nice meeting you little fella." I say tapping his nose. He giggles and I walk away very proud. "Sonny, this way!" I hear Tawni yell. Uh oh she found another dress store. I ponder over, as soon as I walk through the door I find it. The dress that looked perfect. "Tawni I want that on!" I say in awe. I ran up to it, grabbed it and ran for the dressing room.

It hit every curve in my body. It was black with rhinestones on the crest area. It went down my torso and flowed out. It was mid thigh and _so_ comfortable. It was also 200 dollars. "Sonny, as great as that looks on you. That's way out of your budget." Tawni says looking at the price tag. I nod sadly,

"Yeah. I know." I take it off and mope out of the store.

Chad's POV

I got a text message from Tawni reading: _get this dress for sonny's birthday!_ Along with a picture in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. Tyler leaned over my shoulder, "okay man, this is gonna sound bad coming from me, but your girlfriend looks frickin' hot!" I smirk,

"She always does." He nods in agreement. Soon were in the car going to the mall. When I get the dress I feel a rush of excitement come over me. I really want to know what this dress is for.

Sonny's POV

Friday had come a lot faster then I intended. We got the food, drinks, and everyone who was anyone was coming. One problem, I didn't have anything to wear. "Knock knock." I look up and see Chad and Tawni knocking on my open door. Chad hands me a box and sits next to me. Tawni has her makeup setup on my vanity. When I open the box I nearly cry.

"CHAD! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yell toppling him with a hug he laughs and hugs me back. Tawni jumps and claps, pushing Chad out of the room, "You can see her tonight." She pulls out her dress and goes to change in the bathroom. I change as she walks out. "Ready for the best of your young life?" she asks.

I nod, "You have no idea." She does her hair in ten minutes flat. I'm very impressed by her skills. Next she did my hair and makeup. I felt pretty and perfect. Tawni and I look in the mirror in awe of each other. "Let's make some other girl jealous bitch." She says with a smile.

"Sure think whore." I smile back. We walk down the stairs arm in arm.

"Whoa." Our boyfriends say simultaneously. We smiled together,

"Thanks." We said together. We started to laugh and walked to our boyfriends. "You look amazing Sonny." Chad says.

"Aw, thanks, I think you look sexy in that tux." I respond. He pops his collar,

"I try." I laugh as we walk to our limo. When we got there, it was impossible to see. There was paparazzi _everywhere_. And I'm not exaggerating. After that storm passed we got into the party. I went around greeting everyone, when I was finished Chad and I slow danced. "Sonny, what would you think if we got married?" I giggled,

"I would like it, but were so young." He nods staring into my eyes.

"Love is never too young." I laugh at his cheesy joke and he smiles at me. "I love you Sonny." I put my head on his shoulder,

"I love you too Chad." He kisses me, making me feel special. I felt like the most important person in the world. I felt tired and closed my eyes. "Marry me Sonny." Chad whispered. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at him. "What?"

He kneels on the ground pulling out a ring. "Alison Monroe, will you marry me?" I gasp smiling. I begin crying with joy, "Yes." he picks me up and spins me around. I laugh nonstop, knowing I made the right decision and no one could love or respect me more than Chad.

We get home and go to bed. He lets me sleep in his bed, making me even happier. "I love you." He whispers before we fall asleep.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

* * *

O HOW WAS IT? REVIEW! LOVE YA, EGGERTS1


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys, many are saying that them getting married is a bit rushed and i agree. but im happy i wrote that. tehe i just love when chad is picking out the kids story, it made me lmao while i was writing. anyways sorry i cant please everyone :/ also sorry this chpater is kinda short, i was rushing, but i wanted to have something posted. thanks for the engorgement!

love, kara

* * *

Chad's POV

Sonny is going to be my wife in six months. It sent chills down my back. I really do love her more than anything in the world. I'm going to treat her special and never hurt her. When I told my parents they told me it was a bit rushed, but agreed. Sonny's mom was overjoyed, so happy that her daughter was going to marry _the _CDC. A couple days later Sonny convinced me to go to some orphanage. I was acting like a six year old, but that's just me.

In the car one time by Justin Bieber was on. Sonny was singing and I couldn't help but comment. "Sonny, the first time I heard this song I thought he was a girl." She rolls her eyes, "Oh well, by the way, there's a little boy that you have to meet. He is adorable. He looks just like you, you're going fall in love with him as soon as you see him."

"Well if he looks like me then duh!" she slams my arm playfully,

"Be nice, I might want to come back here one day." She gets out, making me trail behind. She opens the door, seeing the little boy immediately. He runs up and gives her a hug. I smile; he does look just like me. He looks up at me pointing. Sonny picks him up and brings him over to me. "Chad honey, this is Justin." I laugh thinking of our earlier discussion. "Hey Justin. How are you?" I ask taking him from Sonny. She walks away leaving me alone with him. "Hi, you wanna play blocks with me?"

"Sure, lead the way." I set him down. I estimate him about five years old. I got a crazy idea and deicide to tell Sonny when she came back. I watched him build a tower, knocking it down after all the work he'd done. I chuckle seeing his young maturity. I spot Sonny and jump up. "Sonny, can we talk?" she smiles,

"Sure." I lead hr away from the other kids, "So, that Justin kid-"

"Yes. Yes yes yes!" she jumps up and down. She pumbles me with kisses still shrieking in excitement. "I see great minds think alike." I say. She nods fixing her hair. We walk back hand in hand, swinging it high in the air.

"Ms. Sonny, you want to play with me?" she swats in front of the little girl.

"Sure honey." She took the girl's hand and walked away leaving alone again.

"Oh Mr. Cooper, can you read a story to the children?" I give her a million dollar smile, "sure thing." She leads me to a room full of books and kids.

"CHAD! Read my book!" they all yell in unison. I sit down on a stool looking at all the kids. "Okay, you're cute, not you, you look like Zac Efron, defiantly no. oh I like you." I point to a boy. What, I have to pick someone who deserves it! I take the book, instantly happy I picked him. He had a classic book, Skippy Jon Jones, one of my favorite picture books when I was a kid. "Every morning, Skippy Jon Jones woke up with the birds." I started.

"Buenas noches, mis amigos, said Skippy Jon Jones." I finished. The kids clapped, making me smile with pleasure. The things kids do for you.

After three more stories Sonny told me it was time to go. "Mommy, I don't wanna go!" I tease. She rolls her eyes and smiles,

"get over it." I start laughing all the way to the car. "So I talked to Adrienne and she said as soon as we're official we can adopt him." I take her hand and squeeze it, "Are we really going to do this?" she smiles and nods,

"Most defiantly."

* * *

hows that for a rushed chapter? anyways, ive only gotten responses for creddie stories so ill start that as soon as i get a genius plan for that lol, love ya~Kara


	11. facing the problems :

**Dear fanfiction,**

**i am sooooo mad! i got a ac (yay! woot!) no bad! i cant type on it! DX soooo madd! but my dada and i are going to the apple store soon so we can upload the stuff thingys. sooo for now i cant update :( i will update as soon as i get the computer working. thanks for the understanding. Love Kara.**

**P.S. i think im gonna stop writing this story. ill make a sequel to it. it makes more sense, sorry if i let you down :(**

**P.S.S. i started a zutara story so check it out XD! pleaz and thank you **


End file.
